


The Deceit of Man Extras!!!

by Centuries_Of_Mischief



Series: DOM [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centuries_Of_Mischief/pseuds/Centuries_Of_Mischief
Summary: All the odds, ends, bits, and bobs revolving around my story The Deceit of Man. Most will be from my own mind and others may very well be some that you, my lovely and wonderful public have requested.





	The Deceit of Man Extras!!!

Hey Everyone, As you have no doubt noticed, this is the Extras collection that I told you guys I was considering. I have some things I am planning on putting up in here but I just wanted to get this notice up and posted so that you guys have somewhere to put any requests that you might have of me. In case you forgot the note I posted about this book and don’t want to go back and read it, I’ll summarize it:

        If you have a specific scene or chapter that you want to see from a different character’s POV, then drop me a comment here. I will also leave update notices here as well, so it may well be in your best interest to subscribe to this book in particular if you only bookmarked the other.  


End file.
